This invention pertains to handling of precious stones or gems and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for placing indicia on the surface of such stones.
In the handling of precious stones, it is common practice to categorize the stones in terms of various characteristics. Thus, for example, diamonds typically are categorized in terms of color, weight, degree of perfection and vendor. Since these categories control the value of a stone, it is essential that they follow the stone through its travel from the original vendor to the eventual purchaser. Heretofore, however, it has not been possible to indelibly mark or place this information directly on the stone without defacing it and, therefore, reducing its value. As a result, the information must be communicated apart from the stone at the time of transfer. This practice is not without risk, since there is always a possibility that the information might be lost or misplaced or purposely misrepresented. In the case of lost or misplaced information, recategorization would have to be carried out at considerable expense in equipment, and manpower in order to reestablish the stone value. Purposely misrepresenting the information, on the other hand, could result in a defrauding of the purchaser.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a practice for placing indicia on a precious stone in a manner which preserves the value of the stone.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system and apparatus for placing identifying indicia on a precious stone such that the indicia cannot be removed without reducing the value of the stone.